Protective apparatuses are used by athletes in various situations. Soccer players use shin guards. Catchers use helmets, chest protectors, and leg guards. Baseball batters often wear leg guards and arm guards while they bat. Football players use helmets, chinstraps, shoulder pads, and leg pads.
Currently available protective apparatuses are often bulky, heavy, and are not shaped to the specific human anatomy that they are designed to protect. It is often difficult to move freely when wearing bulky and heavy protective apparatuses. Currently available protective apparatuses are also uncomfortable for athletes to wear during athletic maneuvers and movements. The bulkiness of the protective apparatuses may restrict the freedom of movement, while the heaviness may restrict the speed at which the athletes can make the necessary movements. The bulkiness further adds to the stiffness of the protective apparatuses, making them less likely to bend and flex to conform to the body part they are protecting, especially when the body parts are moving. Thus, while proper protection may be accomplished by currently known protective apparatuses, they restrict movement of the athlete and impact the athlete's performance.
Therefore, what is needed is a protective apparatus that can be worn by athletes where the protective apparatus provides proper protection of body parts, but does not limit the freedom of movement of the athlete while being worn. Moreover, what is needed is a protective apparatus that is configured to flex, bend, and/or conform to the athlete's anatomy as the athlete moves, making the protective apparatus comfortable to wear while still providing freedom of movement and proper protection.